USUK Good Bye
by KikkiaZ16
Summary: First time publishing a story, please comment


A young man was just walking around in his room when he suddenly saw someone he didn't know .

"Who are you ?!"

"I'm a shishigami and you have exactly one year left to live" said a shishigami.

"W-wait how could you know that!?" said a young man named Alfred.

"Well you see shishigami are not dead or alive and they have absolutely no memories about their past so they are stuck in-between life and death.

"Why?"

"We don't know, but ether way you're due to die in one year, do you know why?"

"Yes" he replied while clutching his chest.

"Ok, that makes my job easier but Alfred Jones I will be staying by your side for a while."

"What, no way you can't !"

"Why ?"

"Just because, ok ." he said blushing

"Well I can't leave your side completely but what I can do is when you tell me to leave because of certain reasons I will leave."

" Thank you, oh what time is it!"

"Huh oh it's 9:30 am"

"Shit I'm late!"

"Late for what ?"

" The world meeting, ugg England's going to kill me"

"England? Isn't England a country"

"Yes but people are named after countries that come to the world meeting"

"Oh, I still don't get it"

"Ugg you're hopeless"

"Hey!" he said irritated

"Hey nothing, ah we're here"

"What do you mean we're here?"

"At the world conference"

"Oh"

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he walked into the room.

"America you wanker your late again!" England shouted.

"Tch shut up" America revolted.

"What did you say you wanker"

"What, you didn't hear me, are you deaf?"

"Hi, hi settle down now you two" France said

"What, you can't tell me what to do you playboy" England said

"Hey I am not a play boy" France said

"Wow you must be hallucinating if you don't think you are not a playboy"

"That's it!" He shouted as he started attacking England. Every other country didn't continue the world meeting they just stood there watching the fight, even Germany didn't stop the fight after all he witnessed several before this one and though was useless to stop them. Shortly after the meeting was over every country left besides America, Prussia, and Spain. This was because they were there to take home the two fighters, America was to take home England, Prussia and Spain was to do the same with France.

"I can't believe you got into it with France, you're so stupid" America lectured.

"Shut up, you don't have the right to lecture me you git!" England argued

"Like hell I don't, every time you get into a fight I have to take you home because I worry about you driving over the speed limit and your boss tells me to take you home!"

"What the fuck, you don't have to worry about me and I can talk to my boss and tell him to stop making a stupid wanker like you to take me home?"

America looked to the ground and mumbled something that England couldn't hear and then looked back up at England.

"Fine, I'll be leaving then." America said

"Fine" England replied but as America left he was shocked because of the fact that America was mad but he was like that anyway but what really shocked England was that America also had seemed to be in despair. But why, that was England's question to the matter.

_Why was he like that, I just can't figure it out _England thought. Later that night England couldn't sleep simply because he kept thinking and asking why America was in that type of state.

"Damn it why am I so worried about that git" England said quietly to himself.

"What is wrong with you!" the shishigami lectured

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked

"You know what I mean, starting a fight like that"

"What's the problem with that?"

"It's obvious you like him so why start a fight with the one you like"

"What, how did you know…that" he blushed

"Well when we first met you blushed after I said I would be with you for the time you have left in your life. So I came to conclusion that you like someone and after I saw how you were like after England said that you don't have to worry about him I became aware of your situation."

"Oh I see so that's why you are lecturing me, because you found out about the person I love." he said biting his lip

"Yeah but any way you're an idiot"

"Yeah I know I am, I want him to love me but after what I do I'm pretty sure he hates me"

"Well I wouldn't go as far as him hating you; he just dislikes you that's all"

"That's all" what is your problem I love him so it obvious I would be really upset if the one I love hates me "

"Whoa, cool down there I didn't mean to aggravate you I just think him dis- liking you is way better than him hating you."

"Whatever, just leave me alone I'm going to sleep"

"Ok, have a good rest"

"Yeah you too"

The next morning all the countries were getting ready to go to Hetalia High accept America who was still sleeping.

"Alfred get up you're going to be late for school!" the shishigami shouted

"Huh, oh crap you're right, wait how did you even know that I go to school? America asked

"I looked at your schedule"

"What!"

"Yeah sorry but any way let's get going"

"Yeah let's hurry"

"America you're late" Germany said

"Sorry I over slept"

"Yeah, yeah just take your seat"

"Okay"

"Now I will continue the attendance" Germany said as he began to call the rest of the countries who were not called. After attendance was finished being called Germany started to begin a lesson. But America did not care, after all England was in the same class as him, he may be across the classroom but America not help but not look at him. America soon developed a deep stare at England and could not move his eyes from England stuck in his fantasies of him and England in many situations he could only imagine and dream of.

Class was now nearing the end but America's eyes were still locked on England thinking about how he would confess his undying love for the shorter blond male. But that was the thing that scared him most after all there was still half and half chance he could get rejected. Class was now over and every one was able to leave the school but even though it was the end of the long and rough day of school for everybody else America was terrified at his thoughts lingering in his mind.

Every time America thought something about the one he loved it seemed to always have a negative turn at the moment. He couldn't stand it, he hated having such thoughts such as England rejecting him and not wanting to talk to him anymore. Having so many thoughts that were negative distracted America and soon enough he was at home without even noticing.

"Ugg why do I have to think so negative." America complained

"Probably because you're scared"

"Yeah probably, what should I do if he rejects me?"

"Well what I say is that even if he rejects you should not give up on him"

"Why?"

"Because if you keep trying he might fall in love with you later on"

"Oh you're right I just can't give up thank you… what's your name?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"No you didn't so what is it?"

"Mikero"

"Ok then, thank you Mikero" he said cheerfully

"You're welcome Alfred"

"Well I'm going out to have a drink with the others so see you"

"Is England going to be there?"

"Yeah" he blushed

"Have a good time and go get him tiger" he teased

"Shut up and…I will" he blushed.

"What am I going to do till the get together" England wondered but he knew exactly what he was going to do. He is going to wonder about why America had that look yesterday when he told him not to worry about him. _Seriously what was up with that look he gave to me after I said that and not to mention why was he looking at me in class today? Seriously what is going on? And why do I keep worrying about him? Ugg that's it I'm getting irritated with my own thoughts, its ridiculous _England thought.

"Oh crap it's already time for the get together" He said as he walked out of his house and started walking to the location where the get together was being held.

Eventually England got to the place where the event was being held. He walked in the door only to see that he was the last one to get there and everybody looking at him, he felt a rush of embarrassment appear on his face. But then America cheerful as ever went up to him and put his arm around him enough to pull him close to himself and finally said "Yay the last member of this awesome part is here!" After that they all went back to talking to each other again.

"So why did you get here so late England?" America asked curiously

"I was thinking about something and I didn't realize that it was already time for the party and could you move your arm it's a bit annoying" England replied

"Oh yeah … sorry" he blushed

"Anyhow what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after class today you seem to have had something on your mind"

"Oh that I was thinking about the person I like" he said happily

"Oh really, who do you like?"

"I'm not telling you" he teased

"Fine then I'll guess is it Hungary?"

"No"

"Ukraine?"

"No"

"Belarus?"

"No"

"I give up"

"I'll give you some hints she has blond hair and green eyes and has a bad temper and she always calls me names like idiot.

_Hell I was thinking Liechtenstein but she doesn't have a bad temper all well might as well guess._ England thought and the said "Liechtenstein?"

"No"

"Ok now I really give up"

"Sorry to intrude but America do you want some food?" Lithuania asked

"No thank you but thanks for the offer" America replied

"Hey Lithuania do you know who America likes" England asked

"Huh, you mean you don't know who he likes"

"No I don't and by you saying that you obviously do know"

"Yeah I do" Lithuania said and then looked at America was shaking his head signaling no.

"Could you tell me?"

"No I can't because if America isn't telling you I can't ether"

That forced England to go around to people America knew and see if they will tell him who he likes. But everyone he went to said they knew but they wouldn't tell him. After he went to each person he didn't realize how much time had passed and that it was now time to leave. England went home and sat on his couch for many hours wondering who was it that America liked and why was he so eager to find out who he liked, I mean after all it was not his concern who America loves.

"I just can't stand it who does he like?" England said and then decided to go to bed after all he had school tomorrow.

The next morning every student was one time for class and was also informed that the cultural festival was to be held next Wednesday so till then we have to decide what are class was going to be doing.

"Ok so who has an idea for the cultural festival" Germany asked and France raised his hand, Germany called on him and he said that they should do a café.

"Ok dose anybody have a problem with that if so raise your hand" no one raised their hand. "Ok dose anybody have a question or statement?" America raised his hand and Germany called on him and America asked if England not be the one cooking for the café. Germany answered his question and said no France will be the one cooking the meals for the café.

With that everybody was assigned a job America, England, Lithuania, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary are waiters. Poland is in charge of creating the costumes, Romano and Italy are in charge of the advertisements, Russia and China are the ones who are to paint the café sign, Canada you're the one who is going to retrieve the things we run out of, and all the rest of you are back up just in case something happens.

"Dose everybody know their role in the festival?" Germany asked everyone nodded and then Germany said "then get to it!"

A couple hours passed and it was now time to go home .Everyone went home but since England was on trash duty he had to stay after. As England was roaming the halls heading towards the trash can he was thinking about who America was in love with but when he saw something he never would have never thought he would see made him forget the matter, his mind was blank. What he saw was Russia the evil monster who wants to kill everyone and  
China the person who loved pandas and was very nice but demanding, making out. England was left staring blankly at the sight speechless until Russia glanced up and gave him the death stare. England ran away as fast as he could leaving the trash can where it was and not finishing his job he left the school building and went home.

_What was that, well I mean I know what that was but I just can't believe those two are in a relationship, it's not like I care that they're both males it's just that I never thought they could get together I mean I thought China was afraid of Russia but I guess not huh. Whoa, whoa just calm down Arthur just calm down, think a little. _England thought.

"Ok England they're together good for them that's all their just in a relationship nothing wrong with that, just take a nap and everything will be alright" he said to himself and then went to bed.

_Alfred what are you doing England said as he was being pushed against a nearby wall._

_ Just be quiet he said bringing his face closer to England's face and then Alfred pushed his lips onto the smaller boys lips forcing them into a kiss. But Alfred begged for more such as him wanting England to accept his tong into his mouth. England had no choice but to accept and each time the kiss became deeper as if there was love put into it but England knew that would not be possible after all Alfred hated him. Even so as the kiss continued every inch of England's body was getting hotter by the second as if he had just jumped into lava._

Waa England shrieked as he jumped up from the pleasant dream he had just had but was blushing as well. What was that dream, more over why would I have such a dream? England said confused. But after that dream England knew was not going to go back to bed that night.

Before England could even notice it was morning and it was time to go to school. _I can't go to school after I had that type of dream, I … I can't see Alfred right now _England thought.

"England Germany called Huh he's not here?"

_What why is England not here he usually is here? _America thought

"Hey, America do you know why England is not here" Germany asked

"No I don't" America answered

"Oh well lets continue the lesson"

"_Oh well" who could say that ugg that's it I'm leaving school to see what's wrong with him I'm really worried about him after all he usually miss school it must be serious I got to go see him now._ America thought and then raised his hand.

"Yes what is America?"

"I'm feeling sick so can I go home early?"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes"

"Then you may go"

"Thank you and I'll be excusing myself now" America said as he walked out of the room and then started running when he got to the hallway. _I need to see what's wrong with him or I'll never forgive myself, I need to hurry, I need to hurry and see him right no. _America thought and then ran faster.

When America got to England's porch he caught his breath and then knocked on his door. A few minutes passed and then England opened the door.

"England are you ok? I was worried about you so I came here really fast."

"What are you doing here America?" he said blushing

"Like I just said I was worried about you so I came here as fast as I could."

"You don't have to worry about me I'm fine on my own"

"But…"

_There's that look again why does he get it every time I say that?_ England thought "Seriously you don't have to worry about me I'm not a little kid besides it's not your concern."

"What" he said a bit irritated

"You heard me it's not any of your concern"

"That's it I was going to wait until after the cultural festival but your pushing me right now" America said walking into England's house .

"Hey don't come into my house without my permission" but that didn't stop him he continued to go in until England was against a wall. Slam, America's hand made this noise when he slammed it against the wall.

"Huh, America move"

"No, you made me do this" He said as he pushed his lips against England's

NN England moaned from the kiss "stop!" England shouted trying to push him away .

England I love you America said as his eyes met with England's eyes.

"Eh" he blushed

"will you go out with me?" America asked while blushing

"G…Give me some time" England replied

"Ok and sorry I won't ever touch you again"

Two full months passed and in that whole time England and America did not speak to each other. Also the cultural festival was a disaster for the two of them. They had to avoid each other glances and both of them went out to party with the other countries in fear of seeing each other.

"Here America" Lithuania said as he gave America a note.

"Thank you" he said then opened the note, _it's from England_ America thought as he began to read it .

_Meet me at my house and I will tell you my answer._

America finished reading it and then looked at England who's eyes met his own they both blushed and then went back to paying attention to the lesson. Later that day America went to England's house like it had said to do on the note.

"So you came after all" England said

"Of course I did I'm eager to know your answer, I mean it's been two months since we last spoke to each other" America said

"Aren't you afraid that I will reject you" he said clutching his arm shyly

"No, because even if you reject me I won't give up on you" he said smiling. England blushed a crimson red. "So what is your answer?"

"My answer is…y-yes" he blushed again

"For real?"

"Yes" he said as he clutched his arm tighter and stared at the ground.

"Yes" America said very happily and then picked up England and started to spin.

"I-idiot put me down" England said as he felt a rush of heat rush across his face. After that day, that hour, that second, that minute, and that afternoon America was the happiest he could ever be in the time that he had left.

Several months passed, nine to be exact, and the two nations enjoyed their relationship. This always showed when they went out on dates, nothing really special, just regular dates as other people had such as going to an amusement park or going to a restaurant so they could eat together. As the months passed so did the days there had been winter ones, summer ones, spring one, fall ones. Hot ones, cold ones, snowy ones, and beautiful flower days where they could sit and look at the amazing scenery of the flowers that were different sizes and different colors. Yet as much as time passed America had not laid a finger on England besides holding hands he didn't even kiss him once since that time. However this behavior did not go against their relationship it helped it because England knew America was acting weird the whole time by not even kissing him and that made him worry about the older man. This caused him to realize just how much he loved him. And now it was December 31, the last day of the month which would lead to a new year when the clock hi twelve midnight.

"Hey Alfred may I ask you a question?" England asked from his side of the leather couch both the nations were sitting on.

"Sure, what is it?" America asked as a reply

"This is sort of direct but why haven't you kissed me once since we got together?" he asked blushing

"Huh, oh that, remember when I forced a kiss on you…?"

"Yeah what about it"

"… ever since then I haven't wanted to touch you because I'm afraid that you will have the same reaction as last time"

"Alfred we're in a relationship we're supposed to do things like that last time we weren't that's all there is to it"

"I know that but-" he was cut off as he felt the soft lips of his boyfriend against his own.

"See"

"Yeah but… oh forget it, I give up"

"Hehe" England laughed

"Psst, Alfred come here" The shishigami, Mikero , whispered

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom Arthur so I'll be right back"

"Uhh ok" he replied

"What, I was sort of in the middle of something if you didn't notice Mikero"

"I know but you know you have to go to the hospital today after all you have an appointment because of your serious heart disease"

"Yeah I know" He said grabbing the part of his shirt that was over his heart.

"Remember Alfred you only have till midnight to get what you want to get done, done before its too late."

"Yeah I understand"

"Then you better get to it after all its 7:00pm already"

"Yeah" he said as he was about to reach the door he looked back at Mikero and asked if he could not be with him for a little while. He nodded and the America ran back down stairs to where England was.

"Arthur come with me" he said as he grabbed Arthur's arm and lead him up to his bedroom.

"Wait a second Alfred, what has gotten into you?"

"Huh what's wrong you aroused me when you pulled that move down there and now I can't hold back, is there anything wrong with your boyfriend wanting to make love with you"

"H-how could you say that so bluntly, it's so embarrassing" He said while blushing a dark red.

"Is that a no"

"I didn't say that"

"Ok then let's get to it" he said as he took England into his own room and then pushed him down on the bed. After doing that he passionately kissed England forcing him to let America's wet tong explore his mouth.

"Nng" England let out a small moan. When they finished their kiss there was a trail of saliva left at the edge of each of their mouths. America then took of England's shirt leaving him to feel the cold air rush against the bare skin that was exposed and then America started to kiss England's neck leaving kiss marks. He continued this until he got to the navel, now there was many kiss marks along the smaller nations bare skin. But he was not done with the upper part of his –soon to be lover's body- he saw that what he had done a couple of seconds ago had made the little pink stubs on his chest become hard.

Witnessing this site the American started to nip and suck on them. "Hng, Al-Alfred if yo-you continue to do that I-will-hng" he said barley being able to say it from the beginning.

"Wow you are sensitive aren't you, well I guess I'll stop with this and start something else then." He said as he lowered his head down to the British man's crouch. Then he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and unzipped his pants, he looked up to see the smaller boys aroused face with his lustful gaze.

America then slid down his pants and boxers exposing his hard member. Then he engulfed the smaller man's cock in his mouth and then started to suck on it leaving both of them to feel the unbearable heat that they were giving to each other.

"Hng … ah, no" England moaned in pleasure

"Ah…no Alfred I'm going to-hng" the British man moaned and then came. "Ah sorry I came in your mouth."

"It's ok now let's get back to it"

"Yeah" he blushed a dark red.

"Here lick my fingers" he said putting his three fingers in front of England's face"

"Okay" he said quietly as he opened his mouth for the three fingers to enter. He started licking his fingers but he did it in an erotic way. Alfred couldn't stand it he was on the verge of cumming, he took his fingers out of England's mouth and put England's legs on top of his shoulder. Then he slowly entered one finger in England's back entrance. "Hnn" he moaned slightly.

"Wait could this be your first time?"

"Of course it is you idiot now get on with it"

"I'm glad I'm going to be your first time"

"Just shut up this isn't the t-time"

"I guess your right" he said and then continued. Entering the second finger he started scissoring.

"Ah …ah" England moaned in pleasure. America was now thrusting his fingers in England's back entrance trying to find the one spot that would make him feel like he was in heaven. After a couple more thrust he enter the third finger and started to thrust.

"Ahhh" England moaned and then America realized that he had hit the prostate he continued hitting the same spot over and over again with his fingers.

"Al-Alfred put it in"

"Huh, are you sure?"

"Yes I want you now!" he said panting

"Alright" America withdrew his three fingers and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Then he got in a comfortable position and then started to put his dick into England's entrance. "Ah" as soon as they knew he had got his entire member in and started thrust slowly.

"Ah…it .. Hurts"

"Soon enough you will feel good" he said and then he thrust a bit faster hitting the prostate.

"Alfred…go faster" England begged

"Okay" with that he picked up the speed tremendously. Leaving England to moan in pleasure.

"Ah…Ahh…Ahhh" "Hnng" the both moaned and then came at the same time.

Ha ha England panted as well as America and America had collapsed on England's completely bare body.

"Hold on a sec I'll clean you up" America said as he got up and went to the bathroom to get a wash rag. Few seconds passed and America was back at England's side and then cleaned the white cum off of England's stomach, face, legs, and back entrance.

"Thank you" England said blushing

"Hey I bet you're worn out so why don't we get some rest"

"Ok"

"Here you need some piece of clothing on so you don't catch a cold" he said as he got England's shirt and put it on him.

"Good night"

" Arthur I love you " he said as he hugged England

"I love you too Alfred" He said back and the returned the hug

"Night "

"Night"

One hour later Alfred was up writing a note to England. Once he finished writing it he put it on his desk and then he walked over to the sleeping British man, kissed him on his forehead then he gave his lover a small kiss on the lips. After that he left England's house without a sound.

He drove to the hospital and then went to see his doctor.

"It's no good there's no way he will live, we don't have a person to give blood transfer." The doctor said panicking

"What about his brother Mathew?" Another doctor said

"He has a weak heart too so that would just make it worst."

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to keep him alive?"

"Yes it's a sad thing but it has come to a point where even the blood transfer probably couldn't do anything ether, he only has a few minutes left to live because he over worked himself to a point where it has put him in such a critical position. Go tell his brother that we're sorry for his loss."

"Yes sir"

_Looks like the time has come, but I don't care I'm happy, I got to have a wonderful boyfriend and we had amazing times together at the amusement parks and on our dates I'm so glad that I got the time I've always wanted with the person I've loved for so long and I'm so glad that we finally became lovers . Mikero if you can hear me please watch over Arthur so that he doesn't ever get hurt again because after I'm gone I'm pretty sure he'll be hurt so please watch over him. I love you Arthur and I always will . Farewell my love _ Alfred thought

Beeeeeeeeeep the monitor that was recording America's heart beat rang with the red numbers zero on it. America time is up.

Several hours later England woke up and saw that America was not in the bed he got up out of his bed and started limping to his desk witch he saw had a piece of paper on it and read it.

_Dear Arthur._

_ I am sorry I had to leave early I had some business to attend to._

_And you might want to take a hot bath because you will be probably limping when you walk and taking a hot bath will ease the pain a little._

_And I know what I'm about to say is going to be completely random but I wanted you to know that I have loved you for a long time now and so when you told me that you would go out with me I was thrilled because I thought that the person I love has accepted my feeling. Also when I didn't touch you for nine months I was just really scared I was thinking if I touched you without your permission you would get angry and break up with me even worst you hated me after I did it. But now I know that you truly love me because of what happened a couple of hours ago and I was just so happy and I had no clue what to do with this happiness but I will tell you this I truly do love you it was no mistake when I fell for you in the first year of Middle School . Also I don't want you to get hurt so sorry for making you hurt so much my love. Love, Your lover, Alfred Jones_

Huh, what does he mean he's sorry for hurting me he hasn't done anything to hurt me, all well I better make myself some dinner than take that hot bath and then go back to asleep after all there is a world meeting tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see him again.

The next morning England went to the world meeting but as soon as he opened the doors everybody looked at him with despair in each and every one.

"Hey why are you guys so gloomy and where is America?"

"You don't know" Prussia said sadly

"No, what's going on where's America ?"

"Here let him explain" Prussia said as he grabbed Canada's hand and put him in front of England

"Mathew where is America" England said starting to get worried

"He's gone"

"What do you mean?" he asked as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes

"Well you see ever since we were born we've had weak hearts so if we did something to tire ourselves out we go in to a critical position and sometimes people like us don't always live through it. I'm sorry I knew you loved my brother a lot I'm really sorry England."

England started to cry a lot and then put his hands over his eyes not wanting others to see him like he was._ So this is what he meant by saying sorry about hurting me so much_ England thought.

"Not to mention I never thought I would miss that loud mouth, hamburger lover, hero fend , and goof so much ether Francis said on the verge of tears himself. Everybody nodded in agreement and then started remembering their times with America and now everyone was crying.

"Ok guys let's stop arguing so much I'm pretty sure that's what America would want" Germany said still trying to hold back the new tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah" everybody said besides England who was crying too much to even talk.

"Hey everyone let's support England as much as we can while he is going through this" Prussia said they all agreed and every last single one of them got into a group ciricle to hug England, Canada was the most closest so he was the one hugging England's frail body. This caused England to look around and see that everybody was trying to comfort him.

"Thank you guys, truly thank you" he said while crying.


End file.
